On My Own
by xXDeath-Poet-BlackXx
Summary: Edward left. Jacob doesn't want her. Bella Swan leaves Forks, Washington in her rear view mirror. She arrives at Stanford and works on her life. What will happen in 3 years when she encounters someone of her past? Who will it be? Full summary inside. I AM AT A ROADBLOCK ON THIS STORY. I WILL RETURN TO IT AT A LATER DATE. IN THE MEANTIME, I HAVE STARTED ANOTHER STORY.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** 3 years ago, Bella Swan left Forks, Washington after her heart was broken by her soul mate. She never wanted to leave. She thought that she had a reason to stay. Jacob Black. But, as it turns out, he didn't want her anymore either. The emotional strain was too much. Bella hopped in her beloved truck and started driving toward Stanford. She never looked back. But what will never leave her thoughts was the tortured howl she thought she heard in the distance.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga. That belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I just had an idea about a Bella/Jacob pairing. Let's hope this one goes better than the other one. I moved around the timeline. Bella graduated from Forks already in New Moon, rather than Eclipse.

**Prologue- 3 years ago, Forks**

I am standing in the forest with Edward. He almost seems…nervous? _That can't be it, he's never nervous. He's always so sure about what he does._ The silence is almost deafening to me, the waiting almost unbearable. I rack my brain for what could be wrong, because I know that this conversation that's about to unfold will not have a pleasant ending.

"Edward? What's wrong? Is it something that I did?" My voice, even to me, was weak and fragile. I was shaking.

"No, Bella, it wasn't you. This is about your birthday party. You were harmed and as long as I'm in your life, you'll always be in danger. I have come to the conclusion, which is the only way that I could ever keep you safe, is to leave." His velvet voice was cold, seemingly detached. But those amber eyes that I love so much showed the utmost agony. I could tell that he didn't want to leave me.

"Edward? Why are you saying this? I'd be much safer with you and your family to protect me than I ever would be on my own. You know how clumsy I can be. You wouldn't be around to catch me. What would I do then? Fall and hurt myself. What good could come out of you leaving?" I was trying so hard not to let the tears fall, and to keep my voice steady. The only way that I could ever possible convince him to stay would be to convince myself that there was a chance.

But as I looked into his eyes, I could tell that nothing could stray him from his decision. He was leaving me. His family was leaving me. The edges of my vision darkened, my chest felt like an elephant was sitting on it, and my heart was throbbing. I would be alone again. My Adonis was leaving me, returning me back in my mousy little form.

"My Bella, my family has already left. I told them that I would be meeting up with them in a short time. I will leave, and you will move on. You will grow old, be married, have children, and be happy without me. I want you to forget about me and my family. That is the only way that I can keep you safe. I will hunt Victoria. I will make sure that she will never get to you. I need you to do this for me." Walking forward, he touches the back of my neck and pulls me toward him. He leans down and kisses my forehead. I know that this will be the last time that I will ever feel the cool, marble lips on my skin.

And that is the thought that breaks me.

I crumple to the ground. In the recesses of my mind, I notice that Edward is no longer here with me. He has left me. The Cullens have left me. I will never be Carlisle and Esme's daughter again, I will never be Emmett's little sister, I will never be Alice's Bella Barbie, and I will never again be Edward's soul mate.

I shiver. I need warmth. I need my sun. I need my Jacob. With that, I strengthen my resolve and push myself to my feet. I stumble to the edge of the forest and walk to my red, monstrous truck. I climb into the cab and start the engine. Pulling out of my driveway, I push my car as fast as it can go. I need to see Jacob. I need to. He'll help. Reaching La Push's borders, I push my truck faster than its 65 mile an hour speed limit. I hear the engine whine and the body groan, but I don't care. I can't. I need to see Jake. That's all I can think about.

Reaching the little red house, I kill the engine. I hop out of the truck and run to the door. I raise my fist to knock and the door opens. Someone is standing on the other side. It's Jacob, but it's not.

His long ebony hair has been crudely cut. It's cropped close to his head. He's grown. A lot. He used to only be a head taller than me, but now he's about three heads taller than I am. It also looks like he's been using steroids, because no one gets that buff, this quick. I just doesn't happen.

I look up to try and meet Jake's eyes, but he's not looking at me. He's looking at something behind me. I know there's nothing there but the forest, so he must not want to look at me. "Jake? I need help. Edward left. I need someone to talk to. I need to sit in the garage and have a warm soda. Please." I didn't bother trying to steady my voice; I knew it was going to quiver whether I wanted it to or not.

Jacob's eyes closed. There was a ridged line in between hi eyebrows. His whole body was tense, and I had a feeling about what he was about to do. "Go home, Bella. We can't hang out in the garage anymore. I can't share a warm soda with you; I can't have you sit on the sofa while I work on the Rabbit. I just can't." His voice sounded almost defeated, but I wasn't paying attention to that. I needed to leave. Not just La Push, but Washington. I needed a fresh start. I need somewhere where the supernatural doesn't exist.

"Okay, Jake. I'll leave. I got accepted into Stanford anyways, so you won't be seeing me around. I hope you have a good life Jake. Make yours count." I turn around and start to trudge back to my truck. I can't be here anymore. I need to leave. I need to pack and make my way to Stanford.

"Bella! Wait! I didn't mean you had to leave Forks! I just need time, so I can figure things out." His voice was desperate. But I knew what I had to do.

I turn around and I meet his eyes. This time he's actually looking at me. The minute our eyes meet, something clicks inside me. Something big has changed. Jake's demeanor changes and he's looking at me like I'm the only girl in the world. Maybe that's his tactic to get me to stay. But I can't. "I'm sorry. But I can't stay. I need to figure things out on my own; I need to go to Stanford. I need to get my life back on track. I'm so sorry, Jake. Maybe you'll see me during the holidays."

As I'm climbing into my truck, I hear the agonized voice saying my name. "_Bella…"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga. All of the characters, the plot line, and everything else belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble into the world of FanFiction and make my own works of partially stolen art. Enjoy Chapter 1 of On my Own.

**Chapter 1 – Present Day, Stanford**

I lied. I told Jacob that he would probably see me on the holidays, but I never could come up with enough courage to return home. Return to the very place my life went to hell. I couldn't. I couldn't sit there and pretend that everything was okay. I couldn't ignore the fact that right in my backyard, the best thing that has ever happened to me left. Although that part was strange. When I get an image of the one that I was most likely to spend that rest of my life with, Edward's face isn't the one that shows up. It's Jacob's. Always Jacob's. In my dreams, in my thoughts, in every move I make, I always ask myself, '_What would Jake think? Would he like this color on me? Would he like what I've done with my half of the dorm room?'_

I sigh. I need to focus. My English professor was giving a lecture, to another student that wasn't paying attention, ironically. Thank God it wasn't me. I like to blend in, be in the shadows.

As I take notes, I can feel a pair of eyes on the back of my head. Discreetly, I turn to look. I see that in the back corner of the room, my roommate, Eliza Sage, sitting in a desk. I furrow my brow. Something's wrong. I know it is. She never leaves the dorm room after she finishes her classes. She always sleeps.

Turning back around, I try to refocus, but all of my thoughts are jumbled. Today, I will not be getting anything done. There's too much to think about.

Finally, finally, the professor dismisses us. Shooting out of my seat, I race to be at Eliza's side. "What is it? What's wrong?" My voice is almost trembling. I can tell I'm on the verge of a breakdown. Nothing can happen today, I can't take it. Today is the anniversary of the day I left Forks and everyone I loved behind.

"Whoa, chill, Chickie! Nothing's wrong. Remember I asked you if you wanted to go out to lunch after your English class got out? Geez, you looked like I was about to tell you that someone died." Eliza's shoulders were shaking with laughter. She was mocking me. She always does that, but I can tell that she's worried about me. I told her what happened back in Forks and knows the significance of today. She always tries to tiptoe around the subject, but sooner or later, she'll be asking me questions.

I let out a breath of relief. I felt like I could breathe again. I was worried that she was going to tell me someone called about something happening to Jake. I wouldn't be able to deal with it if something happened to him. "Oh, thank God. I was so worried. I thought someone called you because they couldn't get ahold of me. I thought you were going to tell me that something happened to Jacob."

Eliza's eyes shifted towards me. She snorted. "Really? You were worried about Jacob more than your own father? What the hell is that about? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Now I was concerned. She was right. Why was I more worried about the wellbeing of my best friend rather than my father? Something wasn't right about that. But ever since that day that I looked into those gorgeous brown eyes of his, everything has changed. My whole being has shifted to accommodate these feelings.

"You're right. Anyways, we should get out of here, before Mr. Ulrich yells at us for being hooligans. Or whatever the hell he calls us." I got up and reached out a hand toward Eliza. Helping her up, I now have to crane my head back just a little to see her face.

I'm not exactly short, but next to Eliza, I look like a dwarf. At almost six feet, Eliza stands seven inches higher than I do. Not to mention the fact that Eliza always wears almost five inch heels. Next to Eliza I look like Plain Jane. She's gorgeous with long, shiny blonde hair, perfect facial features, and striking blue eyes. I always picture her as the way Rosalie looked as a human. If I didn't know any better I would've thought that she was a vampire.

"Alright. Where do you want to go? There's a great little tribal café that I heard was amazing. Everyone I know has been there and they have nothing bad to say about the place. They have great food, good service, and best of all…..the waiters are super hot!" That's the thing about Eliza. She's always on the hunt for her boy toy of the week. Maybe this time, it'll be a Native one.

"Oh? And does this wonderful place have a name?"

"Yeah. It's Quileute Corner or something like that. There's a small tribe in Washington. And get this; they're supposedly descended from wolves. I mean, that's insane, but amazing. See, there's that word again." There was a spring in her step as she led the way.

But I was frozen on the sidewalk. "What? What did you say? Did you say Quileute? And they're descended from _wolves?_" I couldn't believe it. Who opened up the café? Was it Jacob? Did Jacob work there? I guess I needed to find out for myself.

"Yeah, is that okay? I can totally figure out another place we can go close by. There are tons of places around here. We have Mexican, Chinese, Italian, and many more. So pick your poison." Already she was changing direction.

"No! No, that's okay; you just surprised me that's all. You don't strike me as the girl who likes that type of food." _Good save, Bella._

"Are you kidding? Good food _and_ hot waiters? How could I pass that up? I couldn't and that's why we're going."

I laugh. Eliza may be a player, but she's a good friend. She makes me laugh when she knows I'm about to cry and she's always there for me when she knows there's nothing she can do to stop the tears.

Walking a couple more blocks, I notice it the instant it's in view. How could I not? The decorations on the window were divine. The drawing of the russet wolf was so graphic that it almost made me want to reach out and run my hand through its fur.

Pulling the door open, I hold it as Eliza walks through. We wait to be seated inside. As we wait I take a look around the restaurant. There's images of the tribe everywhere. It almost makes me feel like I'm in La Push again. That thought brings on a pain in my chest. It almost feels like I'm longing for something…no, _someone. _

A quiet voice breaks me out of my reverie. Turning, I see a woman with straight black hair. Hair that reminded me of Jacob's. Smiling, the woman picks up two menus and says, "Follow me."

She leads us to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. "Will this do?"

"Yes, thank you." I answer her before Eliza could. Eliza isn't exactly a people person. She can be quite mean to the people she doesn't trust.

Putting the menus down on either side of the table, she says, "Your waiter will be here shortly."

Removing my jacket, I sit down and scoot over to the middle of the booth. Eliza does the same. I can tell that she was planning on coming to this place before she came to pick me up because she's wearing her tightest clothing she owns.

"I wonder what he looks like. My luck he'll be the hottest one here, but with your luck he'll be the ugliest one here." She laughs, but stops. "Okay, that was mean, I'm sorry."

I smirk. "It's okay, Liza. Maybe our luckiness will cancel the others out and we'll get a decent looking one." Picking up the menu, I look through the beverage options. Maybe I'm up to an alcoholic beverage today. No, I shouldn't. Coke it is.

As I'm looking through the meal options, I hear footsteps approaching our table. I look up to see Eliza's mouth open and saliva just on the edge of her lip. I laugh, "Liza. You're drooling."

And then I hear it. That laugh. I would know that laugh anywhere. Looking over, I see his smiling face. It's him.

"I'll be serving you today." Looking at Eliza first he says, "I'm Jacob." Finally, looking at me, he says, "Hey, honey."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga. I just like to borrow the characters and screw with their lives, make them better. As bad as that sounds.

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently. I've had a very busy past few days. Saturday I had THREE graduation parties to go to! THREE! Crazy, right?! Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that today I will be updating a long chapters to make up for lost time, and I hope that you all are still with me. Onto chapter 2!

Oh. My. God. It's Jacob. My Jacob. Not the one that sent me away. The one with the smile that could light up a city. My warm, loving, funny Jacob. He's here. He's finally come to me. I can feel myself becoming whole again. I'm no longer just pieces spread in the wind. Jacob has found them all and brought me back together.

I am speechless. I can't breathe. He's standing there, waiting for me to say something, but I just can't. I'm too busy ogling him.

The last time I saw him, I knew there was a change. But with tears in my eyes I couldn't really see all of his beauty. He was tall, that I can remember and I saw his muscle growth. Those beautiful sinewy muscles. One major difference I can see now, though, is his eyes. When we were standing in front of the dilapidated red house, I saw agony and self-loathing in his eyes. Now his eyes are sparkling. The gorgeous shade of brown. His eyes are almost smiling at me. He looks happy.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean, you're _Jacob?_ As in the Jacob that Bella hasn't stopped talking about these past three years? The most beautiful boy that she has ever seen?" Eliza was astonished. What she imagined Jake looked like was based on the facts that I told her. She never thought that he was this magnificent in his own way.

"Yeah. Well, at least I hope so. That would be awkward if I wasn't him." For a mere second, Jacob took his eyes off of me to look at Eliza. But as soon as his sentence was finished those eyes bore into me. He was waiting. Waiting to hear me speak, or just waiting for me to run.

I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing in California. But what came out of my mouth was far from that. "_Jacob." _

His eyes closed and the corner of his mouth lifts. His face shows that he's at peace. Almost like he found exactly where he was supposed to be. Like he found who he's supposed to be with. His eyes open and I can see that a glossy look came upon them. "Hi, honey." He says again.

A sob comes out of me. A tear runs down the right side of my face. But there's a permanent smile on my face. I'm happy. Truly happy. I have never felt like this in far too long. It makes sense that Jacob is the only one. He always had that ability to make me feel so amazing when I couldn't be buried any further in the dirt. Now my original question comes out, "What are you doing here?" My voice comes out harsher than I meant it to.

A gentle smile breaks out across his face. "I'm here to work at Quileute Corner. And I might've had a slightly different motive." He laughs.

"Should I let you guys get a room? Or can I get order my food?" Liza's voice is light and joking. I look over at her. She's smiling at me and her eyes are shining. She's happy for me. She knows how I'm feeling right now. She knows everything about Jacob and every feeling I've ever had about Jacob. Turning to look at Jacob, Eliza says, "I'm Eliza, by the way. Bella's best friend, confidant, and all around amazing person."

I laugh; that's Liza for you. Overly confident, but over the years, some of that has rubbed off on me and I'm a much stronger person than I was over three years ago. I can see now that my relationship with Edward was never healthy. I depended too much on him and I was just so dispensable. I was never needed in his life, he had everything he needed. Money, beauty, family. He didn't need anything else. I was just a pawn in his little game.

"I'm Jacob. Bella's old best friend since we were young. I also think that I'm her soul mate, but I don't think that she wants to acknowledge that." Towards the end, Jacob's voice turned bitter, he still thinks that I'm in love with Edward.

"Soul mate?" My voice was steady, which I was grateful for. Inside, I was quivering. He thinks he's my soul mate? I've been thinking that same thought for the past year or so, after I admitted to myself that Edward wasn't mine. After that there was only one other possibility. Jacob.

"Yeah, honey, soul mate. I think that I'm your soul mate and you're mine. I think that's been the case since we were little. We've always had such a strong bond. I just think that we both weren't ready for it. I know I am now, but I don't think that you'll ever be. Not with me anyways." Again, he's thinking that I'm still hung up on Edward Cullen.

"Seriously? That's what you think? All Bella's thought about, talked about, or even felt anything for was for you! Everything! I mean, she talks in her sleep, so it's not like I got a reprieve. It was day and night, day and night. Except for the nights that all she talked about were dogs." Eliza's voice rose with every sentence. But she wasn't mad, she was laughing. And trying to make a point.

"Wolves, Liza, they were wolves. Giant freaking wolves." I was look at Eliza while I said this, but in my peripheral vision, I could see that Jake's head whipped to look at me. "I've told you this a thousand times and every time you try to tell anybody about my strange dreams, you say they're dogs. And I prefer to keep them between us." My voice was irritated; she knew how I felt about my dreams. She constantly thinks that they really don't matter.

"Oh, they're dreams! That's it. She goes on and on about this 'russet wolf'. I think that's her favorite. She's been taking drawing classes so she can put the wolves on paper and maybe make a book about them."

Jacob looked both worried and smug. It was a strange combination to see. "Really? You see a pack of wolves in your dreams? And your favorite is a russet wolf? Are there any others that you see?" Jake's voice was actually full of fascination.

Shyly, I start to tell him when and how they started. "It started when I first got here. They would only last about 10 minutes in length. Recently, they've been as long as an hour, maybe two. I first saw this huge black wolf. He scared me because he was intimidating and there was an air of authority around him, as if he's the alpha. Next, I saw this russet wolf. I could tell that he was the rightful alpha because of his heritage. There were plenty more; a silver one, a sandy one, I can tell that they were actual family maybe a brother and sister, a chocolate brown one, and many more. They were all at least seven feet tall, the russet and black one at least eight, the black being slightly taller." I smile, remembering how I felt when I laid eyes on my russet wolf. "I like the russet one the best because, in my dreams, it's such a gentle creature. I can sense that it loves me too. When I look into his eyes, I can almost see a man in there, someone who really loves me. It's strange because I know that I'm basically saying that he's a werewolf, but I can't think of him in any other way. That's pretty much all that I can remember right now. Maybe later you can come back to our dorm and I can show you my drawings." Looking at him, I could see his mouth hanging open. He was shocked, but I can't quite figure out why.

"Wow. That's a lot of detail for it just to be a dream. Are you sure you haven't just imagined having the dreams?" Jake was on edge. His muscles and jaw were ridged. His eyes were guarded. Immediately, I knew that I said something wrong.

But at the same time, I was pissed. "Seriously?! I tell you all of that when I just said that I don't like telling people about them because they seem too personal and you think that I've just imagined them?! Wow, Jake, you really have changed. The old Jacob would've laughed and said that I had amazing dreams and to tell him more about them, but no! You sit there judging me when I just opened myself up to you!" I sit back in my chair and cross my arms. I have tears in my eyes. The longer the silence stretches on, I come to the conclusion that my outburst was unwarranted. I guess I just needed an outlet for all of this. I was unprepared. "I'm sorry. That was rude. It's just abrupt seeing you again." I look at Jacob and I see his eyes are already on me.

The longer I stare into his eyes, the more familiar his eyes are to me. I can't quite put my finger on it though. I see those eyes everywhere. It'll come to me later.

"Whoa. I didn't know you had it in you, Chickie. You are always so quiet and polite; I never thought you could blow up like that. It needs to happen more often, to be honest with you. I like the feisty you. I never get to see it and when I do, you're so quick to be the meek girl, which I know you're not." Eliza's voice had laughter in it and I can tell that she's proud of me because she knows that she's the one that made me capable of speaking my mind and not really minding the repercussions at the exact moment, just afterward.

"It's okay, Bella. I know, I didn't mean to just show up, but it's not exactly like I could call you. I didn't have a phone number. When I went to ask your dad, he just said no, I don't have one, which I think was a lie. I mean, he never would have let you leave without getting a number to call you on." I could tell that Jake was still mad at Charlie for not giving him my cell phone and/or dorm room number.

"Still. I'm really sorry." I look around and see that we're still sitting in the restaurant with no food or drink in front of us. But by this time, I'm not even hungry. Looking at Eliza, I say, "Do you want to get out of here and just pick up something quick. We can come back again tomorrow if you really want to try their food or see some of the other waiters."

"Yeah, we can go. I'm actually really tired because I haven't taken my nap." Eliza's face is dead serious.

I was about to laugh, but Jacob interrupted me. "Wait, you're leaving? You haven't even ordered." He was nervous and…scared? What's going on?

"It's okay; we'll just get something else. I think we've been sitting here for too long anyways." I stand and reach to give Jake a hug. "It was great to see you. I really miss you." As I'm hugging him, every fiber in my body is telling me to never let go. I take a deep breath, and brace myself. "What time do you get off?"

"Wow, Chickie. Aren't you moving a little too quick there?" Eliza snorts.

Pulling back and looking at her, I say, "You know that's not why I'm asking. You also know that I'm not like that at all."

She rolls her eyes, "Yes, I know, and I hope that one day, you'll give that card away."

I blush, "Whatever, Liza." Looking toward Jake again, I ask, "So, what time?"

He smiles and says, "I can get off whenever I want I actually don't work here, I just volunteer and I can come and go as I please."

Eliza answers before I can even open my mouth, "Okay, then we're all going back to the dorm and we'll order some pizza while you guys can catch up some more." Leading the way out of the café, she really doesn't give us a choice, so Jake just says, "Ladies first."

As we're walking back to the dorm, I try to visualize my room; I think that I picked everything up. I know that I haven't made my bed, but that's because I almost never do. A habit that I have formed during my college years.

We make to it to the building and walk up three flights of stairs. Reaching our door, Eliza just walks right in. I can see that she didn't lock the door this morning, another pet peeve I have of her, but, of course, I still love her like a sister.

"Welcome to our humble abode." With a dramatic sweep of her arm, she gestures for Jake to move in front of me and be the first one in our dorm.

He laughs and walks in. Looking around, I can see he keeps glancing at the door to my room. He points and asks, "I'm guessing that one's yours?" I smile and nod. He knew me too well.

Opening the door and walking in, the first thing I know he sees are the drawings. They're everywhere. All over the walls and on the small desk in the corner of my room. As he's looking at them, he notices my favorite one. "This is the russet wolf you see in your dreams?"

"Yeah, it is." I walk over and look at the drawing. As my eyes scour the page, I look into the wolf's eyes. They're very detailed and they show many emotions, love being the most prominent. My eyes finally leave the page and meet Jake's.

I'm shocked. I finally know why his eyes are so familiar to me. His eyes are the same as my russet wolf's.

Jacob is my russet wolf. Jacob is the wolf in my dreams. It sounds crazy, even to me, but I know it's true deep down.

Jacob is a werewolf.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but unfortunately I didn't come up with the Twilight Saga. That belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I can honestly tell you that I love the books and that I finished them in about 2 weeks. Onto Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3**

I'm surprised that I am not freaking out right now, but it doesn't really seem to shock me. I mean, hello! I'm the woman that had vampire boyfriend that I wanted to change me into one as well. I can't do that to Jake. That would be unfair. I have to accept him just as much as I did Edward.

But, no matter what I think, I need to take a step back and think about this. I turn around and walk over to my bed. Sighing, I drop down onto the corner of the mattress. I lean forward and bury my head in my hands. I left to get away from the supernatural and all of the drama that it brings, but here it is.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I hear footsteps approaching me and I look up. Jacob has knelt in front of me, his eyes worried.

"I…I just realized something. I also know that this is most likely impossible and I want you to tell me that I'm just crazy. But, Jacob, are you a…" I can't say it. I just can't. He'll think I'm nuts. He won't want me ever again. He won't change his mind this time. I don't think that I could ever handle that. The first time it happened I almost died. If it ever happened again, I don't think that I would survive.

"Am I a what, Bella? What are you thinking?" Jacob's entire posture changed. He knew what I was going to say. That means only one thing. It proves to me that he is indeed a werewolf.

"Werewolf, Jacob. Are you a werewolf?" My voice was strong, convinced.

Jacob's eyes closed. When I observed him, he seemed almost defeated, but then the most beautiful smile graced his face. His eyes reopened and there was nothing there other than love and happiness. "Thank God. I thought that I would have to keep that from you for a while. I should have known that you would've figured it out. You figured out that Cullen was a vampire…."

"Wait. What? You know about vampires?" I was surprised. I never would have thought. But then again, I did a lot of research on the Quileute wolves because of the dreams that I had all of the time. The Cold Ones and the shifters were natural enemies.

"Yeah, I do. They were the first things that I learned about. We hunt vampires that walk on our land. That's why the Cullens weren't allowed on our land. We made a treaty. They hunt animals, they keep off our lands. If they violated the treaty. Then they were fair game. My grandfather is Ephraim Black, the original alpha of the Quileute pack. So, as the direct descendant, I am the rightful alpha." Jake's voice is bitter. I know that he isn't. He's my russet wolf. I know that the black wolf is the alpha.

"Why aren't you then?" I ask.

Jake is confused, but only for a moment. He knew about my dreams and came to the conclusion that I just knew the pack's dynamics. "I wasn't ready. I had just phased and it was just too much. And then to add the responsibility of being the pack alpha, I just couldn't handle it. So, for the time being, I let Sam be the alpha. He was the first to phase, so it made sense."

"But now you're ready to take your rightful place aren't you?" I'm getting that vibe from him and a dose of anger.

"Yeah, I am, but Sam won't relinquish the 'throne' as he likes to call it. It's unfair. It's not his place. He is supposed to be my beta. Not the other way around. I was planning on fighting him for it when I caught wind of Sue opening up the restaurant on campus. I know that this is my rightful place. By your side Bella. For the past three years, you were the only one that kept me going. You were my first thought when I woke up and my last one when I went to sleep." I half laugh and half sob. He really loves me. He didn't want me to leave.

But, still it was hard for me to just open up my arms and let him into them. He was the main reason that I left. He was the last string connecting me to Forks. Other than Charlie. "Then why did you tell me to leave three years ago? You were the only one who had the power to make or break me. And guess what? You broke me. I haven't had a relationship since Edward. I thought that you were going to be my next boyfriend. Hell, maybe we could've gone to spend the rest of our lives together, but you said no." At this point, tears were leaking out of my eyes. It still hurt to think about that day. It could've ended so much better.

"Bella, honey. God, I'm so sorry. I couldn't tell you about the pack and Sam had ordered me to stay away from you because it wasn't safe. I was still a fairly new wolf at that point, so I could've phased very easily. But, none of that mattered the second that I looked into your eyes. Nothing else mattered except for you. I imprinted on you, Bella. And you might not know what that is, but I'll explain it to you." Jake's eyes glossed over with unshed tears at this point as well.

"You imprinted on me?" I was smiling. Jacob imprinted on me. That means we'll be together for a long time. If I want to that is.

"Yeah, it means…" I cut him off.

"I know what it means, Jacob. It means that you will be whatever I want you to be. A brother, a friend, or a protector. I know what this all entails. I have been researching it ever since I have started having these dreams." I smile so wide that my cheeks start to burn from the strain.

"You just know everything, don't you?" He laughs.

"I try to." I lean forward and hug him. It feels amazing. We're both so happy and we both know that this is just the beginning of our journey together. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else.

"I should go, it's getting late." Jake goes to stand up, but I pull him back down.

"No! Stay. We have a couch. Now that we found each other again, I can't be away from you right now. Stay, just for tonight." I'm clutching to the front of his shirt. He can't leave, not now. Just a little while longer.

"Okay. I'll stay. Just for tonight though. I have a dog I need to take care of."

Oh, the irony. A wolf taking care of a dog. Oh well, that can wait. Until tomorrow, folks.


End file.
